The Traitor Scout
by neobabyluna
Summary: *You had to have read the first story "The Biggest Battle of the Century"* This is about a scout that turns her back on the sailor scout name. r&r pleaz!!! *COMPLETE*
1. Intro

This is the continuation of "The Biggest Battle of the century"; this is a new story, though. This story is called "The Traitor Scout". This is about when Selenity (Rini) and Derick got married. Well, if you read the other story, you would remember that Carolishi was jealous of Selenity because she just dropped in, literally, and now she was taking Derick away from her. Carolishi always loved Derick but a girl always came in the way of them. She felt exactly like the way Raye feels about Serenity and Darien, but she doesn't take it to the extent that Carolishi goes. Keep reading to find out how far she goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I only  
  
*The Traitor Scout*  
Part I  
By: Baby Luna  
  
Intro  
  
This is the year 4500 and this is the reign of Queen Selenity (Chibi- Usa or Rini) and King Derick, a.k.a Red Tuxe, for the Moon Kingdom. Selenity (or Usagi aka Serena) died two hundred years back in an important battle. Once again, she risked her life for the whole universe. Her husband, King Neo King Endymion (or Mamoru aka Darien), died in a battle not to long after Selenity died. On Earth, Queen Selenity, a.k.a Sailor Earth (Selenity's sister), and King Shangmetye, a.k.a White Knight, still ruled. The other Sailor Scouts still protected both queens on both planets except for Sailor Mercury and Aquatitiss. In their last battle, Aquatitiss was killed. She felt she couldn't live without him, so she started going crazy. She started to hallucinate and see things that happened in the past. For instance, she claimed she saw Aquatitiss all the time. Then she thought she saw him going through this cave, or something of the sort, and when she followed him, she walked right off a cliff. Shimekoto, a.k.a Sailor Meraquaty, witnessed it because she tried to save her. As Ami walked off the cliff, she fell down 4000 ft. down into water. Shimekoto cried helplessly as she saw this and was about to jump off herself when King Shangmetye grabbed her and hugged her. That was like his second daughter with Carolishi, or Sailor Orbit, being his first and actual daughter. Carolishi is the type of person who gets jealous easily, so she. well, I'll let the story tell you. 


	2. Part 1

This is the continuation of "The Biggest Battle of the century"; this is a new story, though. This story is called "The Traitor Scout". This is about when Selenity (Rini) and Derick got married. Well, if you read the other story, you would remember that Carolishi was jealous of Selenity because she just dropped in, literally, and now she was taking Derick away from her. Carolishi always loved Derick but a girl always came in the way of them. She felt exactly like the way Raye feels about Serenity and Darien, but she doesn't take it to the extent that Carolishi goes. Keep reading to find out how far she goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I only own my own!!  
  
*The Traitor Scout*  
Part I  
By: Baby Luna  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Queen Serenity! Queen Serenity!!", one of the royal guardsmen came calling into the royal ballroom.  
  
"What is it, Shekonito?" (she-ko-ne-to)  
  
"Come quick!! Carolishi is going to duel Shimekoto!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Carolishi claims that Shimekoto put an illusionistic spell on King Shangmetye and now she's trying to take him away from her. So now she wants to duel so that she won't be able to steal her father away."  
  
"Well, is someone trying to stop her??"  
  
"King Shangmetye is. but, apparently, it isn't working. She actually used one of her powers on him, but she went lightly so that she wouldn't hurt him. She just used her spinning orbit attack so he just spun out of the courtyard. But we must hurry, my queen, or Carolishi might get severely hurt because Shimekoto's powers are very immense."  
  
So they went into the court yard, but the duel had already started. Carolishi was putting all her strength into her attacks, but they weren't hurting Shimekoto one bit. Shimekoto was part Utahmomian; she wasn't immortal, but it would take very colossal powers to kill her. She was able to withstand each attack and the fact that she was much faster than Carolishi helped a whole lot. Shimekoto wasn't trying to attack her, but when Carolishi used her orbit spheres and she had to dodge to protect herself, she couldn't just sit and dodge attacks that were clearly meant to harm her any longer. She used her aqua stealing power and then her water splash whip. Carolishi was soaked and pinned to the ground because the spheres reversed. Most of her strength was gone because the water-whip took her breathe away. Shimekoto simply walked away as if nothing happened. She past right by the queen and just gave her an apologetic look. Selenity gave her one right back.  
  
"Daughter, what do you think you were doing by challenging Shimekoto? You know her powers are much more complex then yours or any other Sailor Scout because she has Utahmomian blood."  
  
"Mother, she was trying to steal Dad away, so I had to keep him on my side."  
  
"By making your father dizzy? I don't think that was the best way to go. You have to look at it this way; Shimekoto's parents are gone. One died in a battle and the other died because she went crazy. Don't you think you would need some type of parental love if that happened to you? Don't you think she's still hurting from that. It only happened fifteen years ago."  
  
"But you'd think after fifteen years she'd stop clinging to my parents and find someone else's parents to mooch off of."  
  
"So that's what you think of me?? That I mooch off your parents?!!", said Shimekoto with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, that is what I think of you. You need to get over your parents death and move on with your life. Just leave mine alone!!"  
  
"Fine!" tears coming even harder than before, "I'll go! Queen Serenity, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm leaving!" This last part she said wiping her eyes and her face and emotions becoming blank.  
  
"You don'."  
  
"Good bye!"  
  
Shimekoto starts to run off but she bumped into a handsome doctor. His name was Benyshenuto. (Ben-y-shen-u-toe)  
  
"I'm so sorry miss. I didn't see you--- are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. It's entirely my fault. I shouldn't have been running through the royal hallway without thinking that someone else may be in a hurry, too."  
  
"Wait, you're Princess Shimekoto, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am. And you are??"  
  
"O, my name is Benyshenuto Shentinyto. Nice to meet you, but why are you crying?" As he said this, he wipes a single tear on her perfect, coco complected face.  
  
"It's really nothing. It's nice to meet you, Benyshenuto, but I really must go."  
  
"Good bye, Princess Shimekoto."  
  
So she walked away, but now her face was no longer blank; she now had a soft smile on her lips. As this conversation was going, Serenity was scowling at her daughter.  
  
"What the hell was going through your pretty little head when you said that? Don't answer that! I can't believe you did that!! I don't even want to talk to you. If you even say anything to me for the time being, you're going to feel the wrath of not your mother, but your queen; you'll wish I never gave birth to you!!!"  
  
As Selenity said this, Carolishi started to cry. She had fake sobs and she thought that would work, but then when she looked in her mother's eyes, she realized how angry she made her. She saw the wrath of the queen before and she didn't like it. She sure as hell wasn't going to talk to her mother until her mother was ready to talk to her. Her mother had a heart, but when she was angry--- no words. As it is known, she was a war queen, unlike her sister.  
  
After Shimekoto bumped into Benyshenuto and talked to him, she thought about staying. She quickly changed her thoughts to leaving again as soon as she thought about her duel with Carolishi earlier. She could have killed Carolishi with one touch of her hand. Hundreds of years back, she got a new hand power; the Hand of blood, which is the same power her father had. As mad as she could be at Carolishi, she could never bring herself to kill her. That's why she dodged and jumped through, pretty much, their whole duel; so she wouldn't be able to have contact with Carolishi's body. If she was closer to her while they were fighting, with the techniques and tactics Shimekoto knew, she would have surely killed her. The Queen would not be happy about that. She then decided the only other place she could go was back to the Moon Kingdom. She thought about going to Mercury, but she didn't like the fact that her mother and father would not be there when she arrived.  
  
The person who ruled on Mercury on behalf of Shimekoto is Sailor Galaxy, a.k.a Amirina. She was a princess also, but only because her father's father, which she never knew either of them, was king of a distant planet. She was an orphan when Serenity found her on a cruise ship. The only memory she has of her mother was she was a tall woman with hair up to her butt and her outstanding purple eyes.  
  
Anyway, so Shimekoto, who had another power of the Utahmomians, concentrated really hard and found herself in the center of the royal courtyard in the Moon Kingdom, but she lost concentration when a Luna screeched when she saw Shimekoto in the air. Shimekoto then landed on Selenity (Selenity). (They fall a lot on each other, don't they?)  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Selenity after her and Shimekoto recovered from the "crash landing".  
  
"Well, Carolishi claims that I'm taking Shangmetye away from her and that I'm mooching off her parents. How preposterous is that?!!"  
  
"Wow, how did she come to that conclusion?"  
  
"I don't know, but she was so convinced that I was trying to do that, she made me duel with her."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, but I left her to be pinned on the ground and soaking wet. She used her spheres, so I used my Utahmomian power and stole her power. Then I used my water-whip. It was actually kind of funny, but she made me do that to her. I was ducking and dodging when she just used her spheres." "Wow, didn't know she had that in her. I'm happy that you're alright, but why are you REALLY here? I know you didn't come to give me details about your fight with Carolishi."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could stay here for a little while because Carolishi told me that I should leave. You know I would have stayed just to get her mad, but if I have to go into another duel with her, I may, mistakenly, use one of my hand powers on her. Serenity would be really happy then."  
  
"Tiss is true. Yea, sure---you can stay here. I'll just tell my royal servant, Benyshenuto, to attend to your room and everything."  
  
"Wait, he was just down on earth in Serenity's royal palace!!"  
  
"Yes, you two have a lot in common because he is Utahmomian. Full blooded." As Selenity said this, she had a smirk on her face. "You like him, don't you?"  
  
"I can't like someone I just met; but he is kinda cute."  
  
They both started laughing. So for about eight months and 3 ½ weeks, Shimekoto stayed at Selenity and Derick's palace. In that same amount of time, she hooked up with Benyshenuto and he got her pregnant. Shimekoto wanted to stay in the Moon Kingdom forever now that she was going to have a baby and she found the love of her life. Or at least--- she thought she wanted to stay there forever. She didn't know what was really in store for her.  
  
Stay Tuned To Know What I Mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Part 2

This is the second part to "The Traitor Scout". When we last left off, Shimekoto went to the Moon Kingdom because she didn't want to duel with Carolishi. (If you don't know who or what. well, if you don't know who, then you have to read my other story "The Biggest Battle of the century". If you don't know what about, then you need to read the first part of this story.) Anyway, this chapter is about Queen Selenity Derick and how Carolishi--- well JUST READ IT!! (Please?? ()  
  
Rated: P.G  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I only own the characters that I made up!!  
  
*The Traitor Scout*  
  
Part II  
  
By: Baby Luna  
  
"I can't believe you're pregnant!!" exclaimed Rei. "Your mother and father would be so proud of you for picking such a fine, literally, fine, young man who is as responsible, and caring, and--- just everything a father should be."  
  
"I know, right. But the real question is are you going to get married to him? I mean, you can just have his baby and keep your royalty to yourself. You are only a week and a few days from having your baby." said Makoto.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Shimekoto. "The royal Utahmomians do not do that. Esp. not the Utahmomians of the Martian Court. We are the most honest of the two courts. Plus--- I love him. I've never loved anyone like I love him. He's--- different from anyone that I've ever known."  
  
"He reminds me of your father." said Mina. "He was one of the most humble people I knew, and now I see that trait in Benyshenuto."  
  
"I know. When I look at him, I see my father's traits, too."  
  
"The real question now," said Mistiqua, a.k.a Sailor Heart Stealer, "is are you going to go back to Mercury to rule again and take back your position, which is rightfully yours?"  
  
"I don't know; I really don't know.", said Shimekoto with a mournful voice. "I really should, but I don't know if I can bring myself to do that."  
  
"AAHHHHHH!!!!!!", a voice from another room called.  
  
"What the. SELENITY!!", exclaimed Amirina.  
  
So the ladies ran to go check out what Selenity was screaming for and they saw Carolishi throwing spheres and spinning her around. Right before she unleashed her greatest power on her, Shimekoto and Alana, a.k.a Sailor USA, started to attack to protect her.  
  
"Water splash whip!" was the attack Shimekoto called out to protect her queen.  
  
"USA air pollution!", exclaimed Alana, but she didn't put her all in this attack because that could kill her.  
  
Carolishi was sent hurtling to the floor, choking uncontrollably. Derick ran into the room after everything was over. Since his specialty was magic, he was able to put a mist in the room so she could clear her throat. Even without Alana putting her all in her attack, it was still deadly. If Ami was there, she would have been better sooner.  
  
Selenity wasn't able to protect herself because she didn't have that much attack power. Her basic defense was the imperial silver crystal. Everyone, including Derick, was worried that the next time they had to go into battle, or anything, she wouldn't be able to protect herself. So far, if she ever got badly hurt the other Sailor Scouts would do something to help her. Unlike her mother, she couldn't come back if she died. At least, they didn't think she could come back. After all, who would she come back as?  
  
"Carolishi, what is your problem?? How dare you try to hurt our queen? You must face a penalty for that. It won't be big because you are an important part of the Sailor Scouts, but you must face some type of punishment.", said the royal judge of the moon.  
  
"I'll give her a punishment.", said Serenity, as she had tears in her eyes for what she was about to do. "You can put an old seduction potion on her by the name of Sacred Heart. She will crave Utahmomians flesh inside of her until it is off of her skin. Maybe even longer. Leave this on her for two weeks."  
  
"Mother!!", exclaimed Carolishi, starting to cry.  
  
"You should have thought about the punishments you could face before you decided to attack a queen, esp. one with a low defense power."  
  
"Hey!!", whined Selenity.  
  
"It is true, honey.", declared Derick.  
  
She shot him a look, but he just looked at her and licked his lips in a sensual way. Every time he gave her that look, she felt sexually alive and she was no longer mad at him. Carolishi wanted him to give her that look, not Selenity. She had to sit for two thousand years (and some change) and watch them flirt and whatnot; she couldn't take it anymore. She had to either get rid of Selenity or kill herself. She didn't want to kill herself, so she settled for the first choice. She had to find a way to get rid of Selenity. She had a plan.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone else was having a long conversation about what they could do with Carolishi without having to put Sacred Heart on her. The truth is, and only Selenity, Shimekoto, and Benyshenuto, because those two are Utahmomians, knew that if you had Sacred Heart on too long you could go crazy because you cannot have Utahmomians flesh inside of you. Even a kiss with the Sacred Heart on, you could still crave it fully.  
  
"The only other penalty there is for assaulting a queen is death. We all know we need her in battle, let alone she is an important person to all of us. I mean, she was the friendliest one when I landed on you guys when I came into the future when we had to go against the Utahmomians.", said Selenity.  
  
"That's true, but Selenity, she assaulted you! She needs to be punished in some type of way.", said Derick.  
  
"Well, let's check out our options. We can put Sacred Heart on her and leave it on for two weeks. Or we can treat her as a prisoner."  
  
"We can kill her.", stated Mistique in her dark, mysterious voice.  
  
"What?! I do not want to kill my own daughter, let alone one of our strongest fighters. We've lost three of them already, mind you, not intentionally. I don't want to loose another and it would be our fault." stated Serenity very blandly.  
  
"But, say if she is actually going crazy--- or for whatever reasons she is doing this. You also claim that she had a duel with Shimekoto and Shimekoto could have killed her with a single touch. She knows that, Carolishi knew that--- everyone who knows Shimekoto or knows about her knows how immense her powers are. Carolishi had some reason to do all this. If she doesn't tell anyone and she turns on every Scout, then we have no choice but to annihilate her before she does that to us." said Mistique morbidly.  
  
"As much as I don't want to admit it, Mistique is right, Serenity. She is our daughter, but she is also, now, a criminal." said Shangmetye.  
  
"Shang, how can you say something like that?! Our daughter is no criminal; maybe she is going a little crazy, we can help her.", this was helplessly said by Serenity.  
  
"Maybe she's not even going crazy."  
  
Everyone looked around quickly to see who it was. They couldn't see her. Her voice was very faint, but it was clear.  
  
"Wait a minute--- Neo Queen Selenity.", asked Mina.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I can only stay for a little while. It will take me a minute for you to visually see me, though."  
  
"Selenity--- I can't believe you're back!!", said Serenity with tears in here eyes and a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
(Selenity appears transparently) "Hello, my sister. Do not try to physically touch me, for you will go right through me."  
  
"But Neo Queen Selenity, how can you come back at all?", asked her sister.  
  
"That is indescribable, for I can't even explain it myself. But the question is why. I came back because I came to help you see the truth about Carolishi."  
  
"What is it?", asked Shangmetye. "Well, if I told that, I wouldn't be able to stay as long as I can." As she said this, she had a smirk on her face. Suddenly, she became real and Endymion appeared as well.  
  
"Mother! Father!" exclaimed Selenity. "I can't believe you're back!!" As she said this, she ran up and gave them a hug and it seemed like she would never let go.  
  
"Selenity, do not get too attached because we can only stay to help in this next battle." said Endymion.  
  
"What next battle, Endymion? What are you talking about? We have no more enemies at this current moment." asked Shimekoto.  
  
"Ah, but you do. I cannot tell you, though. We have not come here to reveal what's going to happen, but we are here to help you see."  
  
"So, how are we going to---" started Alana, but Mistique, darkly, interrupted.  
  
"Carolishi."  
  
"Dammit! I was hoping that it wouldn't turn out that way." exclaimed Serenity. "Selenity, why are things happening this way??"  
  
"I will tell you, sister, but you cannot overreact. The profits said, long ago, that there would be a traitor scout that would be born of royalty. She would be fine, but when she turns about 2,515 years old, she would slowly, but surely, start to turn her back on the Sailor Scout name. This traitor scout's name is Carinitishuity," (Care-in-it-ish-u-it-e) "which means 'the dark scout' aka, Carolishi. That is who she is going to turn out to be. Her powers will be more immense than any other Sailor Scout combined. She can destroy the whole universe if you don't stop her, but with our help, you can do that."  
  
"We can't physically help you, though. We will not be able to fight in the combat, but we can give you extra---" Endymion was at a loss for words.  
  
"Strength." concluded Selenity.  
  
Endymion smiled at her. She had always been able to help him finish his sentences. With this said and done, Serenity was in tears. She had to kill her own daughter. This wouldn't be easy, but with Neo Queen Selenity and Neo King Endymion and all the other Scouts, (Shangmetye and Derick included), she could get the strength and courage to do it. Now all that was left was to do it.  
  
The next chapter will involve the battle and it is the concluding chapter. ( 


	4. Final Chapter

This is the third and final chapter in "The Traitor Scout". This is basically the battle chapter. A lot of things will take place in this, so I suggest if you haven't read the first or second chapters, you should read them to understand this story perfectly. Nothing too confusing, but you know. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
*some explicit content; rated R for violence and language*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I only own the characters I made up!!  
  
*The Traitor Scout*  
  
Part III  
  
By: Baby Luna  
  
The next day, Carolishi's plan started to take place. She went, some how she used magic but it is really unexplainable, to the Under World and made a deal with Hatties. The deal was she would be able to get rid of the Sailor Scouts, but she needed to get out of the jam that she was in. Hatties, being a god and all, gave her a magic potion that made it seem like it was her that was getting punished, but it was just an illusion. Then she would be able to become Carinitishuity and she would be the most powerful person in the world.  
  
"Shimekoto, how will you be able to fight? You are pregnant and you will soon give birth to our first baby. You can put our baby's life on the line if you fight." said Benyshenuto.  
  
"Beny, if I don't fight, I will be putting all of our lives on the line. Don't you see; the fate of the whole universe depends on us. I, not to sound conceited, am a very important aspect to the Sailor Scouts. Without me, there may not even be a future for our baby."  
  
"Baby, I understand that, but Neo Queen Selenity and Endymion are here to help and then there's the main Sailor Scouts---"  
  
"That's the thing; there are only three main Sailor Scouts now. Neo Queen Selenity can't physically fight, my mother's gone. Endymion can't physically fight, either, and my father's gone. That leaves Rei, Mina, and Makoto. Then there's Queen Selenity, Amirina, Mistique, Alana, Derick, and Shangmetye. Can't you see that since we are older, we are starting to weaken? Serenity, Rei, Mina, Makoto, and Shangmetye are the oldest and they have the greatest capability to--- ow!!"  
  
"Baby!! What's wrong?"  
  
"I think my water broke!"  
  
"You are so lucky I'm a doctor."  
  
As soon as he said that, there was a loud boom. Here came Carinitishuity. She was, at least, seven feet tall. (When she was just Carolishi, she was five four) Her hair flowed down past her feet. She was floating in the air and had a dark glow around her.  
  
"Aw, perfect!" said Carinitishuity in a dark, but yet, high pitched voice. "I can kill you, you, and your little baby!!"  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it!" came a voice that was dark and mystical. No one knew this, but when Mistique, or Sailor Heart Stealer, gets really mad, she turns into Super Sailor Soul Stealer. Her new name, though, was Mistiquaity. She looked exactly like Carinitishuity except with different facial features and a different color outfit and hair. It was also never known that Selenity and Serenity's mother had a sister. Her sister had a son. Her son had the powers of a wizard and he got married to a sorceress. They both ruled on a planet within another galaxy and they had a daughter. Because of the genes that her father's mother's sister had, Sailor Soldier genes, she became a Sailor Soldier herself. To make a longer paragraph shorter, she had more powers than Carinitishuity could ever have because of her father and mother and grandmother. So, in all actuality, they were cousins. (Kinda complicated, no?)  
  
"Why do you have powers like mine? You went to the Under World, too?" asked Carinitishuity.  
  
"No, I didn't have to stoop that low. I naturally always had the genes of a wizard and a sorceress."  
  
Mistiquity had a trick up her sleeve and Shimekoto and Benyshenuto realized it. As long as they were kind of quiet, they could run to the nearest room and Shimekoto could have her baby. They succeeded because the other Sailor Scouts arrived. As soon as she gave birth, she had a girl. Unfortunately, Carinitishuity figured out where they went, telekinetically picked up a dagger and stuck it right through the baby's heart. As soon as Shimekoto realized what happened, she started to cry. Then, it seemed as if she had just fainted and died, but she really--- well, Shimekoto did die. Benyshenuto started to cry himself, when suddenly her body started to move. Her skin split in half and a glow of aqua light started to shine through it. Out came another body that looked almost exactly like Shimekoto, but, in a sense, it had a more heavenly look. As if she was just so perfect.  
  
"Sh-sh-Shimekoto??"  
  
"No, Benyshenuto. She has died from the lack of strength and the loss of her baby. She couldn't take the pain, so she died. I am Shimekoishinito," (Shim-e-ko-e-sheen-e-toe) "and there is only me now. I know everything she has ever known; feels everything she ever felt, but I am not her. Now I must go help my fellow Sailor Scouts in the fight."  
  
She walked out of the room leaving Benyshenuto to weep softly for she was so beautiful and now he lost the love of his life; both of his girls.  
  
All you saw was weapons and fire and lightning all around the room.  
  
"USA UV Rei supreme!" called out Sailor USA.  
  
"Mars fire balls ignite!" called out Sailor Mars.  
  
Carinitishuity wasn't really paying attention to their measly powers; she was more concerned about how to stop the pain from all of Super Sailor Soul Stealer. Super Sailor Soul Stealer was not only able to use her Sailor powers, but she was able to use her super sorceress powers as well. When she called upon something in a sorceress way, she could use it as her Sailor Scout power also. After awhile, the Scouts stopped using there powers because they could see it wasn't affecting her.  
  
"I call upon the powers of the sky! Wind lightning infernal!"  
  
"Ow! How are you so power---" Carinitishuity was interrupted when Shimekoishinito hit her with her new power; Tsunami wave extreme.  
  
"How dare you kill my baby! Through all the pain and suffering I had to do, you still killed my baby! Well, now it's your turn!"  
  
"Galaxy placing assault!" Sailor Galaxy placed them all in another galaxy because they were destroying the palace grounds.  
  
Neo Queen Selenity and Neo King Endymion were spiritually with them, so they were able to give them the extra strength they needed to help cause pain to Carinitishuity and destroy her.  
  
"Jupiter thunder clasp obliteration!"  
  
Carinitishuity dodged, but she still wasn't that fast. She escaped that attack but as soon as she started to run, Sailor Mars and Sailor USA attacked her. They called on an attack at the same time.  
  
"Mars fire rope explosion!"  
  
"USA bombing attack!"  
  
As soon Sailor Mars called her attack, the rope went around Carinitishuity's body. She was engulfed in flames. Then when Sailor USA dropped bombs on her, it seemed like she had died. Suddenly she started to laugh.  
  
"You Sailor bitches think that I can die that easily. You are more fucking stupid than I thought! I should've done this much sooner than this; I had no idea how weak you all actually are. Without Neo Queen Selenity and Neo King Endymion's help and guidance you wouldn't even be able to get a hit off of me."  
  
"My anger and pain is much stronger than you could ever be and now you will see that!!"  
  
After Shimekoishinito said that, she and Super Sailor Soul Stealer combined power. Shimekoishinito called upon her greatest power; Tsunami twister extremity. Super Sailor Soul Stealer used hers, also; Super Sailor soul's revenge. That took the soul of the enemy and destroyed it--- forever. Her normal power, which is just being able to steal the heart; the heart could be retrieved. But when she becomes Super Sailor Soul Stealer and she takes souls they can not come back. They are destroyed--- permanently. The combined power that they came up with and called together was:  
  
"Soul-tsunami-retriever-extremity!"  
  
"What?? Ahhhh!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, you were able to see a big hand made of water that came from both of their hands. The hand didn't make her wet or anything, but it disappeared inside of her. All of a sudden she started screaming. They couldn't see what was happening inside of her, but this is what happened. The hand had grabbed her heart, squeezed it, and inside of it was her soul. After it reached her soul, the hand did a karate chop and it sliced through it. Her soul was then obliterated. Suddenly, the screaming stopped and her eyes rolled back in her head. Carinitishuity was dead.  
  
"I can't believe our baby girl is--- is---" said Serenity crying severely.  
  
"Silence, Serenity. I can bring her back to life, for I am your mother's sister's son's daughter and I am a sorceress of great powers. She will not be completely the same, though. She will have amnesia, so you will have to tell her things and such like that. She will have no memories of anything and we all will have to take her step by step so that she will remember being a Sailor Soldier."  
  
After saying this, Mistiquaity closed her eyes and concentrated really hard. Suddenly, Carinitishuity's body started to glow. She slowly turned back into regular Carolishi; height and everything. After she changed back, Mistiquaity opened her eyes. Carolishi opened hers, also, looking around as if she didn't know where she was, which she didn't. No one did because Sailor Galaxy placed them in another galaxy. She teleported them back and they were once again in the center of the royal courtyard on the moon.  
  
Carolishi sat her up with ease because her body was still in pain. Although her old soul was destroyed and she had a new one in, she still had the damage that her body had from their fight.  
  
"Why am I hurting? Who are all of you?"  
  
"I am your mother, Neo Queen Serenity and this is your father, King Shangmetye."  
  
"Mother?? Father??"  
  
"We will explain later." said Shangmetye with a look of sorrow on his face.  
  
"So, hold up; who are you, exactly?"  
  
"I am yours and Serenity's cousin, Mistiquaity. I am the sorceress version of Mistiqua and in the process of her transforming into me, she has become me. I am much stronger and just like Shimekoishinito; I know and feel everything Mistiqua knew."  
  
"Shimekoishinito??"  
  
"Yes, I am no longer Shimekoto because she is dead. She died from stress and losing her baby."  
  
"Well, now we have two new people and one that's old but doesn't remember shit!"  
  
"Derick, calm down!" exclaimed Makoto.  
  
"Shit like this makes me not even want to be part of the Sailor Scout name."  
  
"You know you can't quit." pointed out Luna.  
  
"If I wanted to, I would. The only thing that's keeping me here is our queen, my wife."  
  
"Derick, I cannot hold you back."  
  
"Queen Selenity!!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"If he really wants to leave that bad, then he may leave."  
  
When she said that, she wasn't crying and she didn't look meek; she stood her ground and she didn't have any emotions on her face. She had the face of a queen and she looked exactly like her mother when she was alive. Speaking of her mother; right before they went back to their regular galaxy, Neo Queen Selenity and Neo King Endymion said their goodbyes and they went back to a heavenly-like place. Anyway, right after Queen Selenity said this Derick broke down and cried. She went up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Shh, Derick; it's o.k."  
  
"No, it's not. How could I ever think of leaving? I am such a fool."  
  
"No you're not;" coaxed Mina, "we all have wanted to leave at one time or another. You're not alone on that one."  
  
They all sat there bowing there heads in sorrow. They had no idea what to do now. They lost four Sailor Soldiers, two of them being men. Then in the battle between one of their own Sailor Soldiers and themselves, they gained two new people in losing two old ones. They also have, now that Carolishi's memory was gone, a Sailor Scout who lost all of her memory because she died but came back. And now that Derick doesn't know what he wants to do; be it stay in the Sailor Scout profession or just leave. If he leaves, he loses his wife and a child that neither he nor Selenity know they have. If he stays, his life will always be filled with the sorrows of losing his loved ones in war or battle. His decision will change the fate of the Sailor Soldiers; everything can change in just a single moment.  
  
Well, that's the end of this story! If I get enough responses, which at least 10 to 15 should do it, I'll write the next part of this trilogy!! 


End file.
